Alguien digno de ti
by Cath Stark
Summary: Sansa desea casarse con un hermoso príncipe como los de las canciones, pero a Ned le basta que sea noble, valiente, leal... y merecedor de su hija.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego le pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

 _Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro_ _ _"_ Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_ _ _"_._

Dedicado a **Krmenxita Uchiha**. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes, Carmen!

* * *

Ned se apoyó en una de las piedras musgosas del bosque y puso a Hielo encima de sus rodillas. La hoja ancestral de la Casa Stark era pesada y ancha, incluso más grande que Robb. Y aunque él era fuerte, sentía que cada año le pesaba más.

Había ejecutado a un desertor hacia unas cuantas horas. A pesar de los comentarios de Catelyn, llevaría a Bran la próxima vez. Había crecido lo suficiente.

—Estará con Robb y los demás hombres —le había dicho. No mencionó a Jon, ya que sabía muy bien el recelo de su esposa hacia el muchacho. Arya había pedido ir con ellos, pero se retiró arrugando la nariz al escuchar que su deber era ir con la Septa.

Terminó de limpiar la hoja y se quedó quieto unos instantes. El Bosque de Dioses era un lugar tranquilo donde podía encontrársele luego de matar a un hombre, y este ya era el tercero que desertaba de la Guardia de la Noche en ese año. Necesitaba silencio, pero este se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos cerca.

—Sansa. —Miró a su hija. Llevaba puesta una capa y su espeso cabello castaño rojizo caía sobre sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no estás con la Septa?

—Ya terminamos —respondió, juntando sus pequeñas manos—. Me ha felicitado por mi labor de costura —alzó la barbilla y sonrió, orgullosa—. Pero Arya no sabe comportarse. Es muy tosca y no tiene modales —arrugó su naricita con disgusto.

Eddard se quedó en silencio. La personalidad de Arya le recordaba a veces a la de su hermana Lyanna. La había visto correr junto a sus hermanos y regresar con el cabello despeinado y sucio, a veces trayéndole flores. Sansa la miraba con desaprobación cada vez que pasaba por su lado con el vestido mugriento y hecho jirones.

—Ustedes dos son muy diferentes —admitió. Hizo una seña a Sansa para que se acerque y ella asintió. La vio sentarse con cuidado en una de las piedras más cercanas, dándole la espalda al enorme arciano y acomodar sus manos sobre su regazo—. Pero son hermanas. Debemos mantenernos unidos, ya que se acerca el invierno —terminó.

—Es el lema de nuestra casa. —Sansa lo recitó una vez más. Sabía reconocer los blasones y sabía de memoria los lemas de distintas casas. Bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. A mí no me molesta Arya… no verdaderamente —añadió con timidez.

Ned asintió, dejándole saber que podía continuar.

—Me gustaría una hermana que comparta los mismos intereses que yo —jugó con sus dedos. Ned la observó con un poco de sorpresa. Desde que empezó a crecer, le había parecido que Sansa tenía la necesidad de complacer a los demás, de ser siempre amable y cortés, todo lo contrario que Arya, quien encontraba diversión corriendo entre los pies de las personas. Pero no imaginó que se podía sentir sola a veces.

—Debes aprender a quererla tal como es —habló con solemnidad. Apretó la empuñadora de Hielo y tomó aire—. Seguro que tu hermana puede mejorar sus deberes.

Sansa parpadeó y se quedó callada. Sabía muy bien que sería difícil para ella llevarse del todo bien con su hermana. A pesar de eso, entendía la preocupación de Catelyn cuando le hablaba de Arya. La Septa Mordane era una mujer estricta, pero se preocupaba por las chicas y no sería justo si Arya no prestaba atención a sus clases.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te fue en tus clases de costura? —preguntó. Hablaría con Arya más tarde, pero debía aprovechar el tiempo que pasaba con Sansa. Ella levantó la vista y vio cómo se le iluminaron sus ojos azules.

—Aprendí a bordar. —Sansa sonó más animada—. A madre le gustó mi trabajo y Septa dijo que pronto aprenderé a hacer mis propios vestidos.

—Ya veo —le dedicó una sonrisa amable a su hija—. Pronto podrás hacerle un hermoso vestido a vuestra madre.

—Y a ti también te haré una capa —juntó sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho—. Te protegerá del frío cuando vayas a montar en caballo.

—Seguro que será así —contestó. Puso a Hielo nuevamente en su vaina, bajo la mirada atenta de Sansa. Imaginó que algún día acompañaría a su señor esposo, así como Catelyn lo hacía con él algunas veces. Pero eso sería en muchos años—. Debemos regresar pronto, o vuestra madre y Septa empezarán a preguntarse dónde estáis.

—Arya les diría que me secuestraron los snarks. —Ned esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras se levantaba. Ayudó a Sansa a levantarse, y la pequeña lo hizo con la misma gracia que una reina—. Otra vez escuchando las historias de la Vieja Tata ¿No es así?

—Bran adora las historias de terror, pero yo prefiero las de caballeros y amor verdadero —dijo. Le ofreció el brazo y Sansa aceptó, sonriendo—. Padre ¿Verdad que algún día me casaré con un príncipe tan hermoso y valiente como los de las canciones?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Stark se tensó un poco y apretó la empuñadora de Hielo. Dejaron atrás el antiguo arciano, que parecía seguirlos con los ojos a medida que se alejaban.

—Te casarás con alguien noble, Sansa. —Contestó, sintiéndose cansado de repente, pero no por eso su voz cambió la dulzura con la que le respondió a su hija—. Y será alguien digno de ti.

El bosque de Dioses los despidió con un viento fresco y suave. Ned se percató de que Robb se acercaba hacia ellos. Tenía la mano en la empuñadora de su espada y el cabello castaño alborotado.

—¡Dioses! —Gritó cuando estuvo más cerca—. Sansa, nos preguntábamos en dónde te habías metido.

—Estaba con Padre. —Sansa contestó y se disculpó cortésmente. Ned vio que su hijo la miraba con incredulidad. Parecía avergonzado por no haber dado con la respuesta antes.

—Será mejor que vayamos con Madre a explicarle —dijo al fin, sin soltar el mango de su espada prestada. Se separó con suavidad de Sansa, quien parecía preocupada por haberle dado un susto a su madre.

—Yo le explicaré. —La voz calmada y solemne del señor de Invernalia atrajo las miradas de sus hijos mayores—. Robb, acompaña a tu hermana a sus aposentos.

El muchacho obedeció sin titubear. Pronto les vio alejarse.

—No es más que una niña —murmuró, avanzando. A tan corta edad, ya soñaba con casarse con un gallardo príncipe que sea igual al de sus canciones, pero a él le bastaba que sea digno de Sansa y no un monstruo, no lo quieran los dioses. Presentía que aquel asunto le traería muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Y que los dioses me ayuden con Cat también —suspiró. Su esposa tenía mucho carácter, sin duda, y él ya había aprendido a no discutir con una Tully de Aguasdulces.


End file.
